NPC and shizz
PC/NPC that you are awared of *Akhela Sharma Rao - Daeva Crone aka the kid NPC *Baron Artorius Kamen Overseer of Oxbury Ontario - Ventrue - Invictus NPC *Duke Samiel Blackwood Montreal Regent - Daeva - Invictus NPC Here are the Court of Montreal notable PC you will encounter. Carthians · Steven aka Loud ass – Prefet - Daeva – Status 3 Carthian · Adair Burns aka Finger – Myrmidon – Gangrel Scourge ( child of Dominion ) Status 4 carthian · Pedro Rodriguez aka Beaner – No title – Daeva – Status 2 Carthian · Till von Drabben aka 4eyes – Technologist of the movement – Mekhet – Status 1 Carthian Ordo Dracul · Alexander Cerberus – Kogaion – Gangrel – Status 3 Ordo Dracul ( child of Celestine ) ( no sworn ) · Iskender Sevire – Former Grandmaster – Gangrel – Status 3 Ordo Dracul – ( Impaler and rumoured to be Sworn of Locust as well – child of Exodus ) – War Commander · Dorian Myr – Leading sworn of mystery ( navigator ) – Ventrue Primogen Status 4 Ordo · Arianna Skyfang – Leading Sworn of Dying light – Daeva – Child of Samael Danislav Ordo Status 3 Circle of the crone · Viktor Krassius – Hierophant – Nosferatu Status 4 Crone · Ludmila – Mother – Gangrel Status 3 Crone ( child of the Unholy ) · Karmila Donovan – Maiden – Nosferatu Status 2 Crone · Hektor Aleksandr Skyfang – Father – Daeva Status 3 Crone ( Child of Arianna Danislav ) Lancea Sanctum · Lazverinus – Priest/Bishop – Ventrue Status 3 Lancea · Aspasia – Inquisitor – Prince right arm – Gangrel Status 3 Lancea ( child of the Unholy · Antara Al Bashir – ( no one knows or so what he does but he inspire a great respect and fear ) – Mekhet – Status 4 LS · Naberius Guren – Paladin – Daeva Status 2 LS Invictus · Alder Marquis Samiel Blackwood – Prince – Daeva Invictus status 3 · Right Honorable Vovoide Alder Iaroslav Nicolai Tesla – Archon du Senat Canadien – Nosferatu Status 4 Invictus · His Excellency the most honorable Alder Samael Skyfang – Status 5 Daeva Progenitor of a recognized line – Daeva status 4 Invictus · Demethra Alexstraza Ferox/Tesla – Senechal – Nosferatu Status 3 Invictus ( rumored to be the Archon child. Familly known that are displayed here : Gangrel Line – The Unholy made 5 Child : Ludmila – Exodus – Aspasia – Celestine – Dominion ( Exodus Died during a dispute between him and Ludmila ) Making this line purely female. Each member made 1 child. The reason why they never part or so and move from city to city together with the Exception of Some its the Pact Mentality and that it is rumored that the Unholy feeds on its Kind and will kill upon feeding. Nosferatu Line : Tesla / Ferox this line is a mix that no one truly understands or know but they will agree on the fact they are are all Martial and deal with the Spirit world very often the legend goes that Nicolai is a former Sultan of the Pre War between the Invictus and Ordo Dracul that became an Oprichniki and gained powers upon ritual done to him when he got captured by the Ordo... when he broke free he renamed itself as Ezra Ferox and created his own line with a purpose ... Since then centuries has past he came back as the Archon inside the Canadian Invictus and many Nosferatu Bearing the Name of Ferox and Tesla made its appearance in Key Position across the world ... This is making the Ordo Dracul very nervous as we speak. Daeva Line : The Skyfang Line is a breed of Daeva that where made by the Romanian Lupine Nation , Samael being the first to break this cycle by killing its master and taking over the Family ...Not much is known about them but it is a certitude that many of there former breed powers as left its mark , They have being a growing family and a respected line within the Succubi , many wish to join but it is only HE who decided and Create.